


Day Three: Edgeplay

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Sam loves him being a shit, Bucky is a little shit, But loves Sam, Edgeplay, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: Sam lets Bucky play, and quickly regrets it.





	Day Three: Edgeplay

**Author's Note:**

> So I think this couple is a lot of fun to read so I figured I'd toss out a mix up with them. It's my first go with them, so I hope you enjoy!

“Just one more time, gorgeous. Then I’ll let you come.” 

The words felt like liquid fire spreading through Sam’s spine. His arms quivered in their held position, fingers losing circulation from how tightly they clutched the bars of the headboard. His eyes were wet with frustration and need, which was mirrored in the groan now vibrating his throat. His captor, the sadistic, beautiful, **monster** he was, simply chuckled at the noise, strands of dark hair teasing the sensitive skin of his stomach when sliding back down Sam’s body. 

“You said that last time.” His teeth were clenched when the experienced fingers moved inside him again, the tips rolling up to press against his swollen prostate. White hot pleasure made Sam’s head fall back against the pillow, sweat dampening the fabric. He couldn’t speak through the sensation, thighs eagerly parting wider to give his lover free range of his trembling body. Rough lips mouthed over the tip of his dick, which had been covered with precum and spit from each time he was brought to the edge. His stomach cramped with the need to come, hips eagerly pushing up into the hot mouth. “Damnit, Barnes-”

“Can’t help it; you just look so pretty when you get like this.” The words, saturated in sweet tones, were brushed down his cock slowly, tongue peeking out to lap at the heated flesh. The licks were soft but steady, pretending to alleviate Sam from his aroused limbo. Another sharp thrust of Bucky’s fingers had Sam gasping for air, his dick surging with a powerful need to explode. But Sam was learning the former assassin was skilled in more than just killing. He moved his lips down to kiss his thighs, pulling away the direct stimulation Sam had needed to tip over the edge. His inner thighs shook from the denial, feeling the twitches in his newly ignored arousal. Everything ached in the sweetest way, and Sam nearly choked on the moan that twisted his pleasure with his pain. Bucky’s metal hand flicked his wrist again, refusing to let his edge creep too far down, and the pararescue nearly cried out from the unfulfilling sensation. 

“Bucky, fuck me **right** .” He tried to force his voice steady in his command, but warm fingers wrapped around the hardness between his legs made the end tail end of his sentence die with a whimper. Blue eyes flickered up to him with a mischievous glow, the scrape of his slight stubble sending desire coursing through Sam’s blood.

“That’s what I’m doing, doll.” A slow drag of the brunet’s tongue had Sam reeling, the crest of his orgasm dissolving any argument left in his head. Heels dug into the mattress when Bucky started to move both of his hands, the playful atmosphere reminding Sam of how long the metal fingers could fuck him without getting tired. Super soldier stamina didn’t stop on the battlefield, which was both a blessing and a crime. Then Bucky’s mouth sucked him down, and his mind went blank. His nerves were on fire, muscles strained from the tension building in them again. Everything was just a hair too soft, too slow, too light to finish Sam off. Being the evil mastermind he was, Bucky played the pilot’s body like a fiddle. Hips tried to arch up again into the pleasure, knowing the wet embrace of Bucky’s mouth could make him come in seconds. Everything felt so sensitive, doubling the bliss that he knew he’d feel if his boyfriend would just keep moving. So when the lips popped off a moment later, leaving Sam to thrust into the sticky air with nothing to grind into, the tortured man nearly cried in despair. 

“No no no.” His voice echoed his misery, his body sagging back down onto the bed in defeat. The throbbing sensation ricocheting in his cock was intense, and his eyes closed to starve off the urge of reaching down and finishing himself off. Instead, he heaved a few gasps of breath, trying to focus himself on something other than his insane need. When sure the white spots behind his lids were gone, Sam glanced back down at Bucky, whose eyes were locked on his face. The intense stare had once been intimidating, though the pararescue now knew what it meant. His super soldier learned through observation, and the more interested he was in the subject at hand, the more fierce his gaze became. The moment softened the urge to strangle his sex-on-legs boyfriend, and Sam managed a side smile despite his lack of orgasm. “Like what you see?” 

“Always.” The honest reply always made Sam’s chest fizzle with warmth, and he glanced away to hide his blush.

“Then you’ll  **really** love what I look like when I’ve come.” It was a tease, as Bucky had seen that very look more times that either of them could count. A moment passed between them in silence, but Sam waited patiently, knowing he wouldn’t be left disappointed. The ex-assassin was a lot of things, but a slacker was not one of them. 

His moan of gratitude was instant when the surge of lips and fingers attacked him, both lacking the teasing pressure and speed from before. Everything was calculated and hard, rocking Sam quickly into pleasure. The hand that held the base of his dick was moving in time with the brunet’s mouth, and his prostate was fully stroked with every thrust of his fingers. Waves of arousal and bliss crashed into Sam’s shaking form, and he didn’t have much time to grasp onto reality before his orgasm hit. The build-up had been nothing in comparison to the result, every cell turning white-hot at the same time. Sam’s legs jerked against the sheets without command, and he was sure he’d snap the iron bars of the headboard despite being a mere human. Bucky didn’t relent for several moments, dragging every inch of pleasure out of the man underneath. When Sam’s final twitch of his orgasm petered out, he sprawled out bonelessly onto the shared bed. 

“God I love you.” Bucky’s snort at Sam’s slurred confession was instant, and even with closed eyes, Sam could tell his boyfriend was still watching him. 

“Who doesn’t?” He felt the warm body slide up him quietly, his lips twitching at the hot hardness pressed against his inner thigh. A slow kiss was pressed behind his ear, and Sam hummed in approval. His hand slid over the bare hip above him, grinning at the hitched breath he received when curling around the heavyweight between Bucky’s legs. Leaning up, Sam made sure his voice growled in dominance when he spoke. 

“My turn.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this one was more embarrassing to write for some reason? Why am I like this. I don't know if I did them justice, so let me know if I should write more with them. Until tomorrow!
> 
> Day Four: Mirror Sex


End file.
